Snowfall
by TayMor
Summary: Itachi is used to spending Christmas alone. He's not used to having a reason to smile. But on a snowy day with the threat of an impending snowstorm, Itachi does something that changes everything for him. He takes someone in. ItaSaki. AU. Final Rewrite and Repost.
1. Snowflakes

**_A TornButterflyWings/TayMor Collaboration_**

**_Snowfall_**

**This is redone completely, however, we decided to keep the very first opening paragraph. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snowflakes**

* * *

The soft tinkle of Christmas carols and the general hustle and bustle of last-minute shoppers seemed to wrap and weave itself into the snowy winter air. Sticking his hands deeper into the pockets of his black coat Itachi scowled slightly as he partially glared at the bright Christmas decorations and wreaths that adorned every inch of the snow covered street. Christmas was his least favourite season; it was way too cheerful and it was supposed to be a time when families gathered and no one was alone.

Itachi was a man that knew what he liked. Christmas was not it. It was never something he enjoyed, and his family was the main contributor to his dislike of the season. It was like they had an aversion to anything honest. The season, from he could remember, was filled with pretentiousness, arrogance, and fake charity. He knew his parents only donated the copious amounts of money to outdo the donations made by the other members of their society circle. Nothing they ever did was without some selfish motive behind it.

Itachi could not help but despise the season. He'd stopped going to his parents' Christmas dinners ever since he became an adult and could actually refuse, and worse now that Sasuke was also an adult and tended to skip out on those as well, there was no incentive for him to return. Everywhere, he could could see the contradictions to what was supposed to be the Christmas spirit, the season which basically revolved around honesty and selfless giving.

Itachi stalked down the sidewalk, paying little to no attention to the people bustling around him, or the slightly tinny sounding plethora of Christmas carols and jangling bells of the salvation army members. Even though it was only around 1:00 pm the sky had began to darken and a chilly wind nipped at his exposed extremities. A a few vendors selling various toys and other Christmas paraphernalia that he had absolutely no interest in, walked up beside him, trying to convince him to buy something. The vendor was a horrible salesman, that alone did not help his mood whatsoever. He shook off the vendor and crossed the crowded street which was filled with bustling shoppers and impatient motorists. As he stepped onto the sidewalk on the opposite side to which he had been walking a flash of pink caught his attention before it was blocked by a familiar green item.

His dark eyes took in a woman with a large fur coat wrapped around her shoulders and a bright green designer purse clutched in her heavily ringed grasp - he knew it was designer since he'd sketched that very design some four weeks before. She passed the form of a pink haired female huddled in the corner of a deli doorway without even a glance, despite the girl's pleading green eyes.

Itachi shook his head, but it was not until he was several steps past the girl that he identified the very thing he loathed in that woman _in himself. _His steps faltered, and he turned, his hands still in his pockets as he let his gaze settle on the young woman.

She was obviously hungry, if the way one of her pale hands gripped her stomach was any indication. Her eyes, however, sparkled brightly despite the fur ensconced woman's snub. Itachi stood there for a second, hating that he had done the very thing he hated. He could hear Sasuke's well used question ringing in his head.

_"So, what ya gonna do about it?" _

It was usually something he said to be defiant, but right now, the question was rather pertinent. So, he had identified that hated indifference within himself. What was he going to do about it?

Itachi decided, in that moment, that he knew the right thing to do.

He turned back and began walking back in the direction in which he came until he was standing in front of her. Her head barely reached the centre of his chest, and was covered by damp, limp pink hair, that, even though dirty, seemed less awful than it was because she was _smiling. _She hadn't seen him yet, preoccupied with rubbing her hands together and pressing close to the deli door in an attempt to get warm.

It was his duty as a person with more than he needed, Itachi realized, to give some of what he had to someone who had nothing. He should take her for nourishment, but even though his reputation could get him anywhere, he had a feeling that no establishment would let _her _in dressed like _that _even though it was indeed Christmas. He had to clothe her first.

Itachi glanced at his chrome watch. He was already five minutes late, since he had to return to the Aka Tsuki building to ensure that the fashion show was prepared for adequately. Hmm. He would not be able to operate as efficiently if his thoughts were filled with this cold slip of a female who was hungry _at Christmas. _He stepped closer to her, waiting until she noticed him before he held his hand out to her.

"Come." She blinked at him, green eyes confused. She glanced from his hand to his face, then back again. Itachi, seeing that she didn't seem to understand his command, reached forward, and wrapped his gloved fingers around her thin wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" The pink haired waif snapped testily as Itachi gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the crowded street. He ignored her.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think that because you are obviously wealthy you can just-" Itachi stopped and turned slightly so that he was looking over his shoulder at the young woman. A flare of uncharacteristic annoyance rose up in his chest but he easily dismissed it. Obviously she would be skeptical and terrified, after all he was just a stranger who had suddenly taken her by the hand and was dragging her off to who-knows-where.

"You are cold," Itachi answered simply and continued walking. He vaguely heard her sputtering something about rich people, but paid it no attention. The Uchiha couldn't place exactly why he wanted to help the cold waif... maybe it was because he was rather tired of the fakeness that surrounded his experience of Christmas, or maybe it was because he thought it was his 'duty' as an Uchiha to make sure that the pinkette did not die on the streets when he could help without losing anything. It was perfectly logical. He had the ability to help, so whyever not?

Itachi pushed open the door to the closest suitable looking clothing store, frowning slightly when he saw the amount of shoppers bustling up and down the pristine floors. Immediately the head attendant on the first floor of the store recognized him and she sauntered up to the Uchiha.

"May I help you sire?" she asked, her voice disgustingly sweet. Itachi felt the corners of his lips curl slightly in disgust and his black eyes hardened, his mask even colder.

"Hn. You may," he answered shortly, well aware that his gloved hand was still grasping the girl's cold wrist. She was no longer tugging at his grasp in efforts to escape, however.

"Oh wonderful!" the blonde attendant chimed, but her smile faltered slightly when she noticed Itachi's hand on Sakura's wrist.

"I need a coat, gloves and a scarf for her," Itachi answered, his eyes falling on Sakura's head of slightly matted pink hair. The attendant visibly grimaced and Itachi fixed her with his trademark Uchiha glare until she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I-I'll just..." she muttered and hurried off to gather the items Itachi had requested.

* * *

Sakura felt her indignation immediately fade as the man pushed open the door to a clothing store and the warm air of a commercial heater enveloped her chilled frame. Her head swiveled to and fro as she took in the racks of glittering and bedazzled clothing, shelves of multi colored shoes and bags. Her hands instantly reached out to stroke the fur of a coat hanging on a rack next to her. The plush material felt extremely foreign underneath her slightly calloused fingers and the pinkette blinked her eyes rapidly, overwhelmed to the point where she found it necessary to force back unwanted tears. She wasn't totally oblivious to the mostly disdainful stares of shoppers as they walked passed her and she cringed slightly, anger burning in her green eyes. It wasn't as though she could help her situation. Sakura didn't have much time to feel any anger because the man had taken her by the wrist again and was pulling her towards a nearby benched used for trying on shoes.

"Sit," he commanded, his voice deep and velvety. Sakura complied but feeling extremely confused. What was he doing? As she tried to figure out why he would have taken her into a store when she obviously had no money she felt something warm and soft slide onto her hands. The pinkette looked down and noticed a pair of black woolen gloves piped with a deep crimson material.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, her brow slightly furrowed. The man ignored her question and ordered her to stand up. He retrieved a black coat from the pile of clothing that the snooty attendant had given him and draped it over her shoulders. Sakura jolted slightly when his hands brushed her shoulders while putting on the coat. She was definitely not the type of female to swoon over males she hardly knew, or any male for that fact but she couldn't deny that the man was extremely handsome and that fact was intensified by his rather close proximity. She had been too busy protesting before to really notice his features but she did now. He had an aristocratic looking nose, high cheekbones, cold mysterious black eyes and an impassive expression. Long black hair fell over his shoulders and onto his back and his spicy scent filled her nostrils as he leaned forward to wrap a pale pink scarf around her neck. Sakura hardly had time to register what he was doing before he grasped her by the wrist again.

"Come," he ordered and smoothly tugged her towards the front of the store where the checkout counter was situated. He noticed a pair of green ear-muffs on a rack beside the counter and picked it up and placed it over her ears.

"I want all of those," the man demanded before handing the cashier some type of card. It wasn't until he was leading her out of the store that Sakura realized he had bought clothing for her. A total stranger had, for apparently no reason, bought brand new clothing for _her._ No matter how skeptical or weary she was off him she couldn't go without thanking him. She was homeless but she wasn't without the basic manners.

"Wait!" Sakura blurted, stopping the dark haired male in his tracks. He seemed to sense that she wanted to say something and tilted his head slightly. "I-I...thank you for these," she mumbled, gesturing to the new clothing on her frame.

"Hn," he grunted, giving her a short nod, before turning and continuing his trek down the sidewalk. He paused only to retake her wrist in his gloved fingers.

* * *

Itachi felt self-satisfaction simmer inside his being. His single glance in the girl's direction told him that the coat, gloves, scarf and ear-muffs he'd purchased for her were very much to her liking. The warmed air from the clothing store had lent a nice colour to her cheeks, and Itachi knew that she was not freezing anymore, at least.

He tugged lightly on her wrist to get her to step up her pace before pushing open the door to a rustic, homey looking restaurant. It was the one he had left some thirty minutes previously. Their Christmas special this year was a series of heartwarming soups. Soup was a good meal for the starving female whose wrist he had in his grip, because, not only did it distribute heat quickly due to its predominantly liquid state of matter, but the meat inside it would no doubt be warm, soft, and easy to eat. Soup also tended to be very filling, and nutritious, and was therefore the best choice of a meal for her.

A blast of warm air wafted over Itachi's face and body as he opened the door and pulled the female in behind him. The scent of the restaurants rich, rustic fare had permeated the air, and Itachi heard a rather conspicuous rumble from the stomach of his new charge.

"Sit," Itachi said, indicating one of the closest empty booths to them. She gave him a disbelieving glance, but did as told. Itachi sat before her, not even having to call a waitress over before one was running over to him.

"W-Welcome back to Hi no Kokoro," the waitress said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. To her credit, she did not make any openly derisive expression when her gaze passed over the pink haired girl he had with him.

"Thank you. I would like to order a medium serving of your... Winter Hearth soup," Itachi said, pulling the name from memory.

"Very good choice, sir. What type of meat would you like in it?" the waitress asked, her pen at the ready.

"I think the beef would be satisfactory," Itachi said after sending a discerning glance in the direction of the woman seated across from him. "Also, please send a basket of fresh bread sticks and butter, please," he added. By the way the girl's sparkling green eyes lit up, he had made all the right choices. The girl waited until the waitress moved away before she spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice small and sounding a little choked up. Her eyes were telling him that she was grateful, though. She seemed unable to grasp his act of kindness, and Itachi could not fault her for it, because regardless of what people said, everyone did _not _show others the Christmas spirit.

"You were hungry," he said in explanation. They sat in uncomfortable silence until the waitress hurried back over with a tray balanced on her palm.

"I am sorry for the delay, Uchiha-sama," she said in apology, setting the tray down on the table in front of the pink haired woman. "I assume that since you just left, this bowl is for... your... friend?" she added, smiling kindly at her. "Enjoy your meal," she chirped, setting down the cloth lined bread basket filled with steaming, golden breadsticks beside the bowl of soup and walking off.

* * *

Sakura felt her mouth begin to water when the waitress placed the bowl down on the table and she noticed the thickness of the liquid and the delectable aroma wafting from it. The soup looked wholesome, and was a deep reddish-orange colour, complete with chunks of soft beef, carrots, potatoes and what she barely recognized as some type of pasta. She looked up to the man... to _Uchiha-sama, _and then back at the soup.

"Eat," he said simply, leaning back in the booth. "If it is not sufficient, you may have more afterwards." Sakura paused only a moment before she reached for the bowl, took up her spoon, and took a tentative taste of the steaming soup before her.

It was utterly amazing.

Perfectly salty, it was warm and thick and the flavor of beef and carrots was deep-seated in it. It settled warmly on her tongue, and Sakura could feel the heat sliding down her throat and into her empty stomach when she swallowed. She dipped the spoon back in the bowl, and then she forget everything else outside of her and the bowl of soup. Not even reckoning with appearances, Sakura dug in with desperate gusto, anxious to get every drop of that heavenly meal from the bowl and into her empty stomach.

"Do not eat too quickly," Uchiha-sama said quietly from his side of the table. "You will get sick," he added, just in case she argued, which she had to admit, she _had been about to. _Sakura forced herself to pace the speed in which she ate, but she was still done the medium sized bowl of soup and six of the buttered bread sticks within minutes. She wasn't completely full when she was finished but it was better than nothing.

"Th-Thank you," she said at last, resting down her spoon. The words felt inadequate, but before she could add anything, the waitress - who must have been watching their table like a hawk - was back.

"Wow, you must have been really hungry, huh?" she asked warmly. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked. Sakura opened her mouth to say that she was fine, but she never got the chance to speak.

"She is not quite full yet, so please bring another bowl... maybe the Chicken and Sweetcorn soup this time," Uchiha-sama said. The waitress gave him a nod and a smile and skipped off to get the second part of the order. Sakura stared at the man before her, trying to figure him out. How... Why...? She didn't even know what questions to ask. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

Sakura busied herself with a breadstick, not wanting to stare at Uchiha-sama for the entire time it would take for the waitress to return with the soup.

"What is your name?" The question, strangely enough, was so unexpected that Sakura's head jerked up in surprise.

"My name? Uh... Haruno Sakura..." she informed him. "And... and yours?" she added.

"Uchiha Itachi," he responded.

"H-Hajime mashite, Uchiha-san," Sakura said, giving the man the brightest smile she could muster. "Thank you so much for everything... I... no one has ever... just, thank you!" she exclaimed, feeling her eyes sting a little.

"Hn," Itachi responded. The waitress chose that moment to reappear with Sakura's second bowl of soup for the evening. Sakura grinned up at her before happily digging in.

The crackle of static over the restaurant's radio system interrupted Sakura's concentration on the food before her, as a reporter's voice took the place of the soft music that had been playing. Itachi had not even notice the music's presence until it was replaced.

"-misi Kyoko, reporting. The Konoha Meteorological Centre has reported a snow storm approaching the city from the north. Residents are advised to stay at home until the twenty-seventh, as the storm is expected to last through Christmas day and the day following..."

* * *

Itachi stopped listening there, actually a bit relieved. He was so late for work that they would never get everything ready for the fashion show on time. Now, however, they wouldn't have to.

Itachi's relief faded, however, when he took note of the fear displayed in Sakura's green eyes. She probably had nowhere to go.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay for the duration of the storm, I would advise that you come with me," Itachi said, his tone alone conveying that she did not really have a choice. Why should she stay out in the cold with a heightened chance of death when she could be safe and warm at his home. Her green gaze flicked over his face and she backed up against her seat, pink brows pulling together.

She didn't trust him, but that was to be expected. It was for her benefit that he was doing this. The idea of leaving her here when she could be safe at his house went against everything in him, so it was up to him to prove to her that he would not hurt her. That she had nothing to fear from him.

"I shall not do any harm to you," he added so quietly that she almost didn't hear him; but she did and her head snapped up, her eyes searching his face for any trace of dishonesty. When her distrustful expression didn't relent he leaned forward slightly, his gaze direct.

"You have my word."

* * *

**Third time's the charm? Let's hope so! Please review, and let us know what you think! Sorry for all the confusion! We know it has the similar scenes to the old one, and it is meant to be, but we tried to focus on writing it differently.**


	2. Breaking the Ice

**_A TornButterflyWings/TayMor Collaboration_**

**_Snowfall_**

**We wanted to make this better, instead of simply reposting. The core of the story is the same, but it is completely redone. Please check out the new version of chapter 1 if you like! This is the new, rewritten chapter 2 of Snowfall. It will be different from here on out.**

**Chapter 2: Breaking the Ice**

Previously, on Snowfall:

_"I shall not do any harm to you," he said so quietly that she almost didn't hear him; but she did and her head snapped up, her eyes searching his face for any trace of dishonesty. When her distrustful expression didn't relent he leaned forward slightly, his gaze direct._

_"You have my word."_

* * *

Sakura stared at the man in front of her. She had his word? For a moment, the muffled voice of the radio host as well as the rising murmur of the restaurant's patrons filled the air.

"I have your word?" Sakura asked skeptically, one pink brow rising. What era did he think this was? The Edo period? His eyes narrowed at her question.

"My word is quite sufficient. I will never break it," Uchiha-san said stiffly, sitting straight in his seat. Strangely enough, his admission _did _actually make her feel more secure. There was something honest about his eyes, and Sakura had seen a lot of eyes from her time on the street. There was one thing she had learned from necessity, and it was the ability to look at people and tell whether or not they had ulterior motives. She'd developed her 'gut feeling', and that feeling was telling her that she didn't have anything to fear in respect to bodily harm from this man. It didn't hurt to double check however.

"And you won't break your word, because?" Sakura asked, watching Itachi's every move closely.

"Uchihas _never_ break their word." Sakura blinked at him blankly.

"_Right_," Sakura drawled, skepticism lacing her single word, and Itachi's eyebrow twitched slightly. Still, Sakura was fairly logical when the situation required it to be. She fiddled with her spoon for a moment before turning verdant eyes in the direction of the man seated across from her.

"Okay," she said finally, expelling the word on a sigh. "Since I would probably die otherwise," she muttered. After a moment, she blinked. "Thank you for the offer, sir." He looked at her, his thoughts securely blanketed behind his impassive mask.

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted.

Sakura scowled slightly, what was that 'hn' even supposed to mean? She didn't have much time to ponder the thought however, because a waitress approached the table.

"Excuse me sir, the bill..." she said softly, obvious admiration in her eyes as they trailed over Itachi's face. The Uchiha wordlessly handed her his black card, immune to the awed reaction of the waitress. She headed to the back of the restaurant to have the card swiped and returned a few minutes with a receipt and a pen. Itachi signed the paper with swift, smooth, _elegant_ swish of his wrist, then, without warning, he grabbed Sakura by the wrist and gently pulled her up from the table. _What _did he think he was doing?

"Where are we going?" Sakura squeaked indignantly, trying to wiggle her wrist from his grasp. His grasp was firm and warm, and Sakura was well aware of the fact that her resistance was of the token variety... since he already kind of had her trust. He didn't even bother to stop or turn around to look at her.

"The car," Itachi deadpanned leaving Sakura feeling a little foolish.

'**_Way to go pinky, obviously you're heading to the car!' _**Sakura's inner made her presence known and the pinkette scowled, sending a few choice words mentally.

'_Well, you and I are one and the same, and __**you **__sure as heck didn't realize,' _Sakura shot back at her inner self. Sakura trudged through the snow, struggling to keep up with Itachi's brisk pace as the growing cold seeped into the the almost non-existent soles of her worn shoes.

He took a look at her, eyebrows pulled together at the centres, and then stopped.

"Are you having any particular difficulty?" he asked quietly, his voiced concern still cold.

"Uh... not particularly, no," Sakura returned. What was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, my feet are killing me. Could you not have bought me shoes too?'

"Hn," Itachi-san grunted, before unceremoniously lifting her into his arms, _bridal style. _Sakura deadpanned for one second before she began wriggling. He wasn't holding her particularly gently... it was more like... a duty he had to fulfil.

"I can walk. As you can see, I have two feet. Two serviceable feet," Sakura declared, conscious that her word choices were changing to match the caliber of his. '_Serviceable'. _If her street friends could hear her now, they would be so confused.

"You were having difficulties," he said simply, and Sakura found her gaze locked to the clean shaven line of his jaw as it moved when he spoke.

"I was not," she argued. "What made you think I was having _difficulties_?" Her pink brows furrowed as she glared up at him. He gave her a blank stare, then blinked, the motion strangely giving the same impression as if he'd rolled his eyes at her.

"Hn," he grunted. She continued to glare, however, and after taking several more steps he paused and sighed. "Your shoes... or the lack thereof, must be very uncomfortable," he said slowly before beginning to walk again. His gait was smooth and brisk, and within half a minute they had crossed the street and were at his sleek black sports car. Sakura was glad, since she was beginning to feel uncomfortable due to all the stares they were garnering, but he didn't seem to care whatsoever.

Sakura was just about about comfortable. Really. She was getting used to the feeling of being carried, and she was getting acclimated to the idea that this man, though obviously proud and rather strange... was... a good enough person. All that was dashed to dust when she felt his hands fumbling around beneath her. Was he... _groping _her? _In public? _Had she made the wrong decision? Shifting uncomfortably in his arms, Sakura turned an uneasy glance in the direction of Itachi's implacable face.

"Uh... _what _are you doing?" His gaze dropped to hers and they stared into each others eyes while his hands continued to move around under her rear end. The sounds of the traffic were like background music to their own intensely uncomfortable scene. Pretty soon, though, Sakura all other sounds faded completely, and Sakura was left staring at the man holding her. His dark eyes were completely emotionless.

She stared at him.

He stared back.

She stared at him some more.

He stared back.

She st- _Buick, Buick._ Was that a... car alarm? The fumbling beneath her ceased. All this time he'd been trying to find his remote?

"Hn," he grunted before bending and opening the passenger side of the car. There was something strangely _amused _about that particular 'hn', and Sakura scowled at him again.

"You don't have to _laugh_ at me, you know?" she mumbled. His gaze shot back to hers, eyes widening only slightly, before a soft and _distinctly mirthful _exhalation left his lips.

* * *

Itachi frowned slightly when she accused him of laughing at her. He had been amused, but how had she known? Was his mask slipping? He dismissed the thought instantly. His mask never slipped. She must just have advanced perception. He set Sakura down in the passenger seat, easily ignoring her indignant sputters and started the car, pulling away from the side of the road.

Itachi watched Sakura from the corner of his eyes, finding it rather amusing as she struggled to find something to say.

"Strap yourself in," he said, filling the silence for her. He turned his gaze away from her, not wanting her to catch his amusement for the second time in as many minutes.

"I-I was going to do that! I just forgot for a moment...y'know my first time in this car and all..." Sakura muttered, jamming the seat belt across her chest and into the clasp. "So just stop laughing at me," she mumbled sending him a petulant glance from the corners of her eyes. She caught on again?

This was... _new. _She'd just met him, yet she... _understood. _He hadn't said anything. He had not even made a sound. But she understood. Itachi sent a curious glance in the direction of the girl sitting next to him. Her hair was _pink _for Kami's sake! This had to be a fluke. Even though it had felt... remarkable; to be understood. No one ever really knew what to make of the changes in his face... or the lack thereof, and she couldn't possibly be any different.

It must just be his frustration and hatred of the season. Or maybe she'd just taken a random guess and had it be right. Twice. All the same, he decided to tighten his mask.

The silence began to stretch in the car once again, and this time, the Uchiha found it a bit uncomfortable, as he was not completely _certain _that she wasn't astute enough to perceive his carefully hidden emotions.

Normally, Itachi hated when his phone rang, because people generally didn't call him unless something was _wrong, _but when the opening notes to One by Metallica sounded from his pocket, Itachi had to admit he was relieved.

"Uchiha Itachi desu," he answered.

"Ita-kun! Ita-k-" Deidara screamed.

"Stop," Itachi said calmly. "Calm down and speak without screaming." Deidara took an audible calming breath.

"How can you be so calm? We are behind on the fashion show and, and-"

"The fashion show will have to be cancelled. There is a snow-storm approaching Konoha," Itachi interrupted smoothly. "We will have to move the show to New Year's, so go home."

"But-" Deidara started.

"Deidara. _Go home. _Do not even _think _about touching or interfering with anything. I will talk to Kisame and Hidan when I get to the office," Itachi interrupted again.

"But, Itachi-"

"_Deidara. Do not call back," _Itachi said firmly before disconnecting the call amidst Deidara's enraged squawks.

The sound of feminine giggles filled the car and Itachi realized Sakura had been listening. He turned to look at her, his eyes questioning.

"It's my turn to laugh now," Sakura grinned triumphantly. "Oh, how the tables have turned!" she crowed. Itachi turned away to hide his amusement. No one ever... _teased _him before. At least, not like this. Not without trying to gain something from it... which usually ended up being his annoyance.

"Hn," he replied, but this time sounding noticeably less icy. Itachi despised the very notion, but it was almost like he'd begun to _relax _in her company. He prepared himself to hear her call him out on his amusement again, but... but she didn't. All she did was slide a glance in his direction, smile, and then turn her gaze to the sights outside. Itachi frowned.

For once in his life, he didn't know what to expect from a _woman._

* * *

Approximately two hours later, Itachi pulled into the long winding driveway that led to his house. Since his estate was rather large, and his house was pretty much at the centre of it, his driveway was long, and it took about five minutes to get from his garage to his gate.

Itachi had dealt with business resulting from the snowstorm at Aka-Tsuki and was basically free until New Years Eve. He was pulled from his musings however, when Sakura gasped audibly.

"I-Is this your house Uchiha-san?" she asked, her green eyes drinking in the lush surroundings. He felt amused again, but this time successfully smothered it behind a mask of indifference and maybe even pride?

"I take it then that my house is sufficient?" he asked, watching her reaction closely.

"What? Are you daft?! Of course it is! This...I have never seen anything like it..." Sakura trailed flusteredly and a smirk tugged the corner of Itachi's lips upwards. He wasn't disappointed that she found his house...sufficient. More than... if the excited look on her face was anything to go by. Itachi liked that her excitement seemed real. People were generally impressed by his living conditions, but they usually_added _to it to flatter him. And she called him _daft, _even though he knew she didn't mean it.

The drive was mainly silent, but every now and again she would point out something to squeal excitedly about, then immediately backpedal with a 'but you already knew this, didn't you?' or a 'sorry... it's your house... of course you know that it's there...'

Itachi found it... _adorable?_

Soon enough, his house came into view, and Itachi could not help but look over at Sakura to see her reaction.

* * *

Sakura felt her eyes widen in awe as the house, or rather, the _mansion_ finally came into view. It was modern in design, with white walls, some of which jutted outwards in different angles, and floor to ceiling glass windows. Directly in front of the front door were two tall, but very simple, white columns that were covered by a white slab which kept the front of the house safe from the elements, be it rain, snow or sunshine.

Much to Sakura's momentary disappointment, Itachi's car rolled quickly and smoothly on the driveway which wound around the house, therefore leaving little to no time for her to peruse the front of the house. Her disappointment quickly faded, however, as her eyes took in the sides and back of the house. The entire lawn on the other side of the driveway was covered by a thick blanket of snow, spreading like a white expanse to the frost covered trees some distance away. The house was all angles and glass, more expensive-looking and classy in its simple, but ingenious design.

The back of the house was where it was at.

"Oh, you rich bastard," Sakura breathed, as they approached the receding automatic garage gate. Itachi raised one eyebrow in response and she blushed in embarrassment and quickly backpedaled.

"Uhm...I meant you rich mother-I mean, wow, you are so wealthy!" As she blundered, Sakura watched something in Itachi's face change without actually changing. It was like, one of the forty plus muscles in his face just relaxed... which to her, almost changed his features completely. It wasn't until she noted that small change that she realized how completely _exhausted _he had seemed before. It was then, or maybe even before, that she decided to make him smile, purely to see what it would be like.

Based on how ridiculously good looking he was, and the emphasized stress marks on either side of his nose bridge didn't detract from this at all, Sakura could tell that it would probably have a devastating effect on womankind. Still, Sakura had always been a curious girl, and she was determined to find out what his smile looked like.

Turning her gaze away from his face, Sakura took in the expansive pool which stretched from a white tiled porch area directly in front of the sliding glass doors at the back of the house. The pool's water was still moving slightly, despite the cold, so that must mean...

"Is...Is your pool _heated?_" Sakura asked, her jaw gaping as she peered at it.

"Yes, during winter, it is," he responded. Sakura turned to face him again, her face a deadpan.

"Do you ever use unnecessary words?" she asked rhetorically, ready to turn her gaze back to his awe-inspiring house. Itachi answered all the same.

"No." Sakura blinked at him.

"Ano... you didn't really have to answer..." she said, her voice trailing off. He sent her a sharp glance.

"Hn." He sounded a little embarrassed. Sakura hid a giggle behind her hand, and covered it with a rather dubious sounding cough.

The car pulled up into the now open, clean garage and took its place between two other luxury vehicles. Sakura gaped at the number of vehicles the Uchiha owned; even if there had been a smidgen of doubt about his wealth this definitely assuaged it.

"Stay," he commanded as he parked, the garage's interior lights flicking on automatically as the automatic gate closed. He opened his car door, leaving Sakura alone with the new-leather scent of his car. He walked around to her side and opened her door for her, leaning over to unbuckle her seat belt and then stepping back to give her way.

"Thank you," she said, grinning at him. "Chivalry is yet alive!" she cheered, then giggled sheepishly when he sent her a glance that said 'You are strange'.

"Hn," he replied, looking slightly uncomfortable then motioned for her to follow him. Sakura paused as they walked past the pool, peaking over the edge and into the clear water. She could literally _feel _the heat emanating from the water, tinted green due to the sunken lights on the pool's floor.

"You may fall," Itachi clipped and grasped Sakura by the wrist, pulling her away from the edge of the pool "I did not save you in order to have you drown in my pool. Foolish woman." Sakura blinked, he had actually used a sentence! With more than three words!

"Did you just use unnecessary words?" she teased playfully.

"I did not."

"Did too!" Sakura argued. "You did the whole 'I did not save you in order to have you drown in my pool' thing," Sakura said, trying her best to imitate his crushed velvet tone. "You could have just said 'You may fall' and left it..."

"Hn," he grunted smoothly in reply, tugging her further away from the pool.

"I didn't mind, though..." Sakura added, just to see his reaction. All he did was slide a glance in her direction. He didn't smile though, like she'd hoped he would. However, he didn't seem to react at all, and usually, as she had noticed in her extensive three hour knowledge of him, he would give a little grunt or a blank stare that was _really_ an eye roll. So that meant his _lack _of response might _mean _something.

* * *

Itachi felt another wave of amusement when she commented on his 'use of unnecessary words'. He wasn't used to anyone teasing him in such a manner and even though he wanted to feel annoyed he couldn't. He was aware of how small her wrist was in his much larger hand as he gently pulled her towards the sliding glass doors. The pinkette's head swiveled to and fro as she took in the surroundings...they were only in the entertainment room. He supposed it was impressive though.

"This way," Itachi clipped, pulling Sakura through the entertainment room and into a hallway that lead to a foyer. He helped her out of her coat and shrugged his own off as well and hung them up on coat hooks placed on the wall beside them.

"Did you decorate this house by yourself?" Sakura asked as they moved on from the foyer area and into a large modern dining room.

"I did, is it acceptable?" Itachi heard himself ask, not really knowing why he had even asked in the first place. He presumed that he just wanted to hear her reactions. For the first time in a long time, aside from when he was ensconced in his studio designing new clothing, he was actually... having _fun. _No. 'Fun' was too exorbitant and un-Uchiha a word. He was _enjoying _himself.

"Well yes, but don't you get lonely by yourself in this big house of yours? Or do..." she stopped speaking as an expression of exaggerated faux horror swept over her face. "Or do you live with _other people? _You know, where you have to do hateful things like... _speak..._" she gasped, clutching her chest.

"Silly woman," Itachi muttered. "Come. I will show you where to sleep."

"Is this the part where you tell me that you're not really a benevolent stranger, but a rapist and then you show me to your underground dungeon where-"

"No. It is a normal room," he interrupted, giving her a puzzled glance. Was she being serious, or teasing him again? Itachi was unsure. When she began giggling uncontrollably, Itachi knew that she had definitely been teasing him.

"However..." he added absently, leaving the sentence hanging. When her laughter stopped abruptly, Itachi allowed himself an inner smile of satisfaction. Uchiha Itachi could give as good as he got.

* * *

**AN: Okaaay~ here is the completely new chapter 2! hehehe enjoy! :D Please review and let us know what you think and if you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
